transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Mini Reunion
Crescent Harbor - Crescent Island The home of the EDCs Navy. Despite starships and groundbridge technology, Earths carriers, destroyers, and submarines still play an important role in the planets defense. Many have been retrofitted with technological upgrades- carriers able to launch Starhawks and reload Firehawks, and ships with the firepower to go cannon for cannon with the Decepticons. It took an frustrating amount of time to arrange clearance to see Spike these days, though Bumblebee would never cop to the feeling. Finally, a ranking engineer who Bumblebee and Cliffjumper had once saved from a burning helicopter pulled the blue collar 'hey, he gets tru or youse gotta get tru me!' thing and security had allowed Bee to travel as far off of the transport barge he had arrived on as the dock. Looking around at the bustle of activity, he can't help but whistle. "You guys sure have been busy out here...," he says to his security detail, who stares at him impassively. Bee almost frowns. "Say, you're familiar. You don't...own any baseball caps, do you?" Spike Witwicky eventually manages to get outside, and it takes him several signatures, hand waving and finally breaking into a jog to shake the officials trailing him. "I bet Velum doesn't have to deal with this," he mutters, keeping the brisk gait as he moves down the dock. "Bee!" He notes the gazing. "It's pretty wild huh. You guys alright? I mean, in general. The frequencies were going haywire last night." Having long ago earned back the trust he once threw away, Daniel isn't subjected to the same scrutiny Bumblebee is, and as he is not quite as 'important' as a former Secretary General, nor does he have to deal with any autographs, hand waving or kissing of babies. And so, having been informed that Bumblebee was being allowed in, Daniel takes a break from where he's working with the intel types to head down. However he still manages to be there after his dad. As he approaches the two, Daniel stops for a moment, leaning against a convinient wall to watch the duo for a moment before he interupts in any way. Bumblebee brightens up when he sees Spike approach. "Oh, we're fine! Nebulos is saved, I think. You guys should buy some get well flowers for Velum. She was hurt pretty badly saving us all from a giant Unicron pretender shell." He spots Daniel a moment later, and waves. "Hey, there he is!," Bee sort of stumbles on that, still not sure how to deal with all the weird aging stuff that happened to his best friend's family. "Good to see you, Daniel! You know, I don't think I realized how long I was at the Galactic Assembly." He looks around, gesturing at the skyline. "Long enough for you guys to do all this, at least!" Spike Witwicky's smile fades at the mention of their resident Neb-in-command, I heard /that/ much, just not the details of... a... /pretender shell/? Huh. Don't worry, I'm pretty sure every single youth in the military division has left flowers in her room." His grin returns when Bumblebee awkwardly greets Daniel. "Yeah, there's the big guy," he joins in teasingly. "But yes, pretty happy with this place so far. We can work pretty fast when we're not hacking through red tape. How old is Danny, Bee?" He challenges playfully. Giving Bumblebee a brief nod, Spikes comment gets a response in kind, "I thought all the red tape was to help you slow down and cope with all the stairs old man." Well if his dad can make fgun of Daniels age, then only fair to make fun of the guy who should be quite a bit older. However, given the comment about the Assembly, Daniel has to ask, "You know, I've always wondered which is worse. Dealing with politicians like those in the Assembly, or facing being eaten by Unicron." And certainly both Spike and Bumblebee now have experience of both. "And thanks for the heads up on Velum, I'll have to swing by whichever medical bay she's holed up in. Hopefully she'll be back in shape in time for me to see if I can't get a rematch from last years Olympics." Bee's jaw drops a little bit at Spike's challenge. "I...am I supposed to add his original age to a complete set of years of where he is now?" He grimaces a little- the concept of human aging was already foreign to him. "Did you live a whole second life in fast forward and we include those years, so you're actually older?" Bee shakes his head. "My gyros are starting to gyrate. Unicron. Getting eaten by Unicron." Giving Daniel a relieved look for changing the subject, he adds, "You know, it wasn't all bad. The Kwarch are all pretty great folks, and most everyone seems to get along pretty well. Still, it's nice to be back, even though I had to have a background check to see you guys." He gives that last sentence a basting of 'I mean, in a neat way!,' but the point is there. Spike Witwicky smirks at Daniel, allowing him the last word there. When Bumblebee fails to recall anything, he chuckles and waves dismissively. "Jeez. That's all right. I don't really know your exact age either." Beat. "Background check? Seriously? You're a big yellow volk-" He rubs his brow and sighs. "I'll... I'll make sure you get in without a hitch next time. They're probably on edge because of the construction. It'll ease up, promise." "You going to participate in the matches?" he asks Bee. "Or did they finally make ya' Prime?" Given his tendency to work with intel (well, where else are you going to stick the most curious human being on the planet), Daniel may possibly have seen that background request, and may possibly have spent a few moments laughing his head off at the person who felt it was required. However as all that got done was people looking at him funny, he'll leave it to the old guy to sort it out. "Well there are some really paranoid people out there. And by out there I mean in one of the buildings nearby. Or maybe far away, who could say for sure without signing several dozen forms." And possibly signing away your soul, or so it felt like. Looking at Spike, Daniel comments, "I trust you're taking part as well. Or am I the only Witwicky that is going to get the opportunity to be pounded by Velum?" Bumblebee shakes his head. "No Matrix, and no Olympics this year. Bumblebee shakes his head. "No Matrix, and no Olympics this year." He pauses, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "I've been sitting through enough meetings and diplomatic cocktail parties that I feel like I've got a lot to make up for. Nebulos was almost destroyed, something...happened on the Swordfish, Retoris is being sacked...And that's just since I've been back." "I don't know why I sign up for the abuse year after year, but yes, I'll be in a few matches. Just a few. Probably boring. You shouldn't even watch," Spike trails off lamely, obviously not too confident in his exo-piloting these days. When Bee mentions the Swordfish, he chews his lip and slumps ever so slightly. Then his phone chirps a very particular ringtone. Carly. And he must take it. But he's sure to tell Danny and Bee to go have some fun in the sun as he walks back down the dock with a hand over his ear. Spike hands you a +nom. "Don't tell Danny." Spike Witwicky has left. Spike Witwicky heads back to OOC-Land. Watching his dad head off with a phone stuck to his ear, Daniel remarks to Bumblebee, "On the plus side it could be mom rather than any diplomats. Or militaty types. Or politicians." Daniel partialy frowns, "Someday Dad might get a break from politics." But it's doubtful. Daniel looks at the yellow Bot, "Not even entering one of the races? I'm sure you could easily outrun some of those Decepticons." Bumblebee watches Spike, suddenly a little sad. "I don't think any of us are going to get much of a break any time soon, Daniel." He glances down at his 'nephew.' "And I'm honestly very sorry about that." Bumblebee/NOM_MESSAGE - Set. Smirking slightly, Daniel looks up at Bumblebee, "You know, I was told way back that dad sent a message to Earth for me when I was a kid. It got lost for some time. The message was that he'd be back as soon as he'd kicked Megatrons tail across the galaxy. Different megalomaniac, same end result. We'll get the job done, sooner or later." Bumblebee grins. "I was there when he recorded it. He meant it then, he means it now." Bee nods, the murk lifting a bit. "You're absolutely right, Daniel." Bee transforms, his door opening. "Need a ride anywhere?" Bumblebee transforms into his VOLKSWAGEN CONCEPT BEETLE MODE! Looking at the nifty little car, and trying not to think of those Herbie movies, Daniel gets in, "Sure, If you want I can give you a little tour of this place. Without the need for a security escort." Though probably a lot of, 'That's a classified area... that's another classified area'.